Shaman King: A Romantic Festival
by azurefiamma1017
Summary: a oneshot about Yoh and Anna in festival (slight HaoxOc, RenxJeanne) Failed attempt at humor XD


**ENJOY~ ****  
**

-A few weeks after Hao and Anna's date-

**At their inn, Morning**

**Horohoro**: I'm hungry! *stomach growling*

**Ren**: Then let's eat Chinese Dumplings.

**Horohoro**: Chinese again! I'm sick of it!

**Chocolove**: How about some Chocolate Love from Chocolove~! *wink*

**Horohoro&Ren**: *tick mark* SHUT UP! *beats chocolove to a bloody pulp*

**Yoh**: You guys do get along~! *chuckles*

**With the girls**

**Pirika**: Aww~so boooring~!

**Jun**: You're right

Jeanne just smiled.

**Tamao**: Umm, I'll prepare lunch *stand up* *leaves room*

**Anna**: Then stop freeloading at our house *stands up and leaves*

**Nana**: *shakes her head* Tsundere *light bulb* *smirk* I know what we could do

They huddled in a corner for their plan as Anna re-entered the room.

**Anna**: *glares* what are you doing?

They jumped in surprise as they stood stiff.

**Nana**: N-n-nothing Anna~ *sweats*

**Anna**: *eyes narrow in suspicion*

**Jeanne**: Let us go and eat lunch!

**At the dining room **

**Tamao**: Lunch is ready!

**Horohoro**: Yes! I was starving!

**Ren**: *mutters* pig

One by one they entered the room

**Yoh**: You guys do get along

**Horohoro&Ren**: *stops bickering* we do not !

They started to eat until they brought up a certain topic which Nana gave the girls (except Anna) a knowing look

**Nana**: Ne, Did you guys know that there will be a festival coming soon? *smirks*

**Tamao**: Ah! Yes! The Summer Festival!

**Horohoro**: Shuamer Pooes'tva? (Summer Festival?) *mouth full*

**Tamao**: Horohoro-kun, please don't talk with your mouth full.

**Ren**: PIG

**Horohoro**: *swallows* what did you say?!

**Nana**: ANYWAY! Let's go! It's later at 6!

**Ryu**: Yes! I will get to meet pretty ladies! *heart eyes*

**Chocolove**: I shall make them all roll in laughter!

**Yoh**: *chuckles* this should be fun.

The ghosts were also discussing this until Jun approached them and whispered something.

**Horohoro**: I'll eat all sorts of food there!

**Ren**: tch. Since I don't have anything to do anyway, I'll go.

Jeanne smiled at him in which he turned away with a tint of red on his face.

**That Night **

The boys were ready in their _yukata's_(Japanese clothing) as they waited for the girls outside.

**Ren**: Why do girls take too long?

**Anna**: You just don't have enough patience!

The girls appeared outside with their _yukatas_. Yoh looked at Anna shocked that she wore hair clips.

**Nana**: Come on, let's go!

**At the Summer Festival **

**Horohoro**: Whoa! There are so many people!

The Summer Festival was bustling with many people from all neighborhoods.

**Ren**: It's a Festival; it's only natural that many people would come! *rolls eyes*

The two started bickering until the crowd became more and more dense which separated them.

**With Horohoro, Tamao, Pirika**

**Pirika**: Geez! We got separated

**Tamao**: Yes.

**Horohoro**: The food here is amazing!

Horohoro stuffed his face with food as both Pirika and Tamao sighed.

**With Ren, Jun, Jeanne, Pai-long,**

**Jun**: Let's go Ren~

Ren sighed as Jeanne giggled.

**Ryu and the rest**

**Ryu**: Why am I not stranded with a pretty lady!

**Chocolove**: To be stranded is like to be stunted!

**With the Ghosts **

**Tokageroh**: Well, we separated them as we promised. Now what?

**Bason**: She said we could enjoy the Fest

**Amidamaru**: But why would Nana-dono want us to separate them?

**Tokageroh**: Well, whatever it is, let's just enjoy as she said.

The spirits all agreed as Wind and Water giggled as f having an idea on what will happen.

**With Nana**

**Nana**: I told them to separate but why am I alone?!

**?: Nana**?

Nana turned and saw Hao alone in his red _yukata._

**Nana**: Hao? What are you doing here?

**Hao**: Being a Shaman King is quite tiring sometimes. I needed a break. Well, since this is a rare chance, Let's enjoy the festival. *closed eyed smile* I missed you.

**Nana**: Yeah whatever *smiles*

**With Yoh and Anna**

**Yoh**: Aaah~ we got separated

**Anna**: *thinks* those girls planned this. Come on, let's find them.

As she began to walk away, Yoh suddenly grabbed her hand, catching her off-guard.

**Yoh**: I'm sure they are having fun somewhere. Let's just enjoy.

Anna just looks shocked before she slowly nodded.

They both walked hand in hand as they searched different booths.

**Yoh**: This reminds me when we were 10 years old. We went to a _hatsumoude_ (New Year Festival)

**Anna**: *nods*

Yoh noticed a cute skeletal stuffed toy on a shooting booth. He played and won the stuffed toy.

**Yoh**: *gives it to Anna* Here, a present from me.

**Anna**: *receives and smiles* _arigato_ (thank you)

**Yoh**: *blushes* *looks away* un.

They continued walking until they saw Nana...

WITH HAO!

**Anna**: Why are you with him? *glares*

Hao was just smug as Nana was holding a pink cotton candy.

**Yoh**: *grins* so you guys went on a date.

**Nana**: ...Yoh... *Super Killer Intent*

**Yoh**: *sweats* s-sorry

**Nana**: *smirks* I see YOU guys are on a date. Well, better not interrupt. By the way, there are going to be a firework display later *wink* *walks away*

**Hao**: Good luck little brother *wink* *follows Nana*

**Anna**: Those two...

**Yoh**: It's almost time for the fireworks display, let's go.

They found a spot on a meadow near the forest. There were also lots of couples around.

**Yoh**: Ne, Anna *sits down*

**Anna**: *also sits down* what?

**Yoh**: *blushes* I-er-just wanted to say Thank you. Without your help, I wouldn't have made it this far.

Anna's eyes widened as the fireworks began. They looked at each other's eyes then to the fireworks, with their hands intertwined. Suddenly, Yoh kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

**Yoh**: Hehe, you look cute blushing~

**Anna**: *Killer Intent*

**SMACK! **

Yoh had a hand-print on his cheek as he cried waterfalls. Anna suddenly pulled him towards her and kissed him as the fireworks soared.

**With Nana and Hao**

**Nana:** Aww~ so cute!

**Hao**: My brother does have some guts after all...

**Nana**: He is my new brother-in-law~

Hao didn't reply and instead pulled her hand and kissed as the fireworks soared.

**The others**

They just watched from the distance the fireworks display

**Back to Anna and Yoh**

They held hands as they watch the firework display end.

**The Next Day **

Everyone was relaxing in the living room

**Yoh**: *enters room* (ohayo=good morning) _ohayo minna_ (everyone),_ohayo Anna_

**Anna**: _ohayo Yoh_

**Nana**: What's with the lovey-dovey mood? *smirk*

**Anna**: Shut up. Yoh, you're coming with me to train.

**Yoh**: Eeeeehhh?! *cries waterfalls*

**Training**

Yoh was still crying waterfalls as he was doing a squat for an hour while Anna held a timer but it wasn't starting.

**Amidamaru**: _Yoh-dono~~_

**Anna**: You WILL give me an easy life. Just because the Shaman Fight ended doesn't mean YOU can relax.

**Yoh**: YES!

**Anna**: *smiles* Good Luck

**Yoh**: *grins* anything for you, Anna.

_THE END_

**How was it? Hope you enjoyed~! \(*0*)/ tune in for more~~~**


End file.
